


First Kiss

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruce POV<br/>2nd Person</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce POV  
> 2nd Person

You tell yourself that this is the last time, but you've told yourself the same thing so many times that you wonder when you're going to stop lying to yourself. You don't want to face the truth-which is that you like fucking him. You live for this...the rush as you shove him up against a dirty brick wall as you take him with crack vials and garbage all around or like just now. You are on a rooftop this time, in the shelter of an abandoned rooftop pigeon coop. He is sitting on the ground where you dropped him with his pants around his ankles. His makeup is smeared and you resist the urge to kiss that deep cut on his lip that beckons you so tantalizingly. The truth is you actually count the hours between meetings. You can't deny the contentment you feel when you're in his presence.  
Contentment and rage. Opposite sides of the coin. You hate it that it's him that you feel so contented with. You hate it that you count the hours between meetings. You hate that he is what he is and you can't change that and you want him anyway. He knows this and he's smirking at you as he gets to his feet. You brace yourself as he comes at you and gets off the first punch.  
You're the one that wants to fight after but he's the one that always starts the fight. You don't question that he knows how much you want to fight. You find that you enjoy fighting with him. It's almost as fun as when you fuck. You grab him and slam him up against the wall and he laughs as you do it. You're angry as you crash your lips against his and you can't help but think...finally. You had refused to kiss him before this. He kisses you back and you explore the scars in his cheeks with your tongue as you press your body against his. He gives a little moan which goes straight to your cock. You release him. He's staring at you much like he always does with that look of adoration and his fingers reach up to touch his lip and his tongue flickers out. You lean in and kiss him again.


	2. Clandestine Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce POV. Second Person

Your palms itch as you make your way through the hallway of the sleazy motel that the Joker has chosen for your latest assignation. You are wearing an expert disguise, a blond wig with a matching mustache and eyeglasses. Your clothes are cheap and you are driving an ordinary car-a rental. You go to the room number he indicated in his brief note.  
“Well, well, look who's here,” he opens the door to your soft knock. He is still in his greasepaint. That will change soon. He let's you in and shuts and locks the door-turning on the television loud to cover any sounds you might make together.  
“What a hideous disguise. Get rid of it,” he demands, his hands reaching for the bland baggy sweater to remove it. You let him because you like the feel of his hands on you. He knows this and uses both his hands and tongue to tease you. You don't mind. You'll return the favor once you've give the Joker a shower.  
You are positive that the only time he bathes is when he is with you and you find that strangely reassuring in some way. You like things that he only gives to you. He's told you that he only takes off his makeup for you. You are not sure whether to believe him, but somehow you do.   
He is very handsome without his makeup-in spite of the scars. You don't mind the scars, though. You find them sexy. When you're not with him all you have to do is think about those scarred lips wrapped around your cock and you're as hard as a rock. You love kissing that scarred mouth.   
He gives a little moan as you capture his mouth, your hand tightening in his green hair. They dye washes out and you know you'll see the honey blond shade once you get him in the shower.


End file.
